Hide & Live
by fireball1012
Summary: Someone or something is after Sam,just who is this lady with Bobby,is she friend or foe,can the brotherhood keep him safe or will they lose an other member. wee-chesters 12/8 yr.old Brotherhood AU
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Hide & Live**

**Don't own anything**

**Prolong**

Dean Winchester taught his brother Sam how to play Hide & Seek when Sam was five years old. Dean would always find him no matter where Sam hide, it just came natural to him. When Sam turned six Dean taught him how to breath slow and to listen for anything or anyone that was after him. Some times John and the others would play with the boys. John thought it was a good training game for the boys. When Sam turned seven Dean taught him how to fallow someone with out that person knowing it.

They had fallowed John and Caleb one time when the two hunters went into the woods at Pastor Jims house to find a warewolf. The two men didn't evean know it until Dean fell over a log and hurt his leg. John was mad but proud of them

" Dean you ok?" John asked looking at his leg.

" I'll be fine. it only hurts a little."

" how long have you boys be fallowing us?" Caleb asked

" about an hour." Sam said looking at how red Dean's leg was getting

" that's my boys." John smiled picking up Dean so not to hurt the foot more. " promise me you guys won't fallow us any more or I'm going to ground you."

" We promise." the boys said

After that day the boys never did fallow them in to a hunt. The boys are better at it now and one day they will find out just how important the game was because it might just be the thing that would save there lives.

-SPN-

I know it's short but I am planing on having chapter one up to night so please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- Hide & Live**

**Don't own anything**

Here is the next chapter. I was busy yesterday so I couldn't type it until to day

**Chapter one**

Dean and Sam where walking out of their school when Dean seen Sam's black eye. He pulled the younger boy to the side so he could look at his face. It was turning black and blue, and the eye was puffy.

" Sam who punched you?"

Sam wanted to tell his brother that no one gave it to him but then he didn't want to lie. After Sam didn't say anything Dean knew Sam didn't want to say anything. He took Sam's hand in his and had the boy look into his eyes.

" Sam tell me." Dean ordered

" It was John Cole."

" That son of a bi.. I mean jerk, when I get a hold of him I'm going to kill him" Dean growled

They where walking down the street to the Apartment they where staying in for now. Sam looked up at Dean. " you can't, if you hit him he will get his older brother to hurt me and you." Sam cried out

He didn't want his brother getting hurt because of him. Dean looked at Sam with that cocky smile of his and said " I won't let him hit you and I'm to good of a fighter for anyone to get the jump on me, ask Caleb.

" I know, thanks."

They made it to their apartment and climbed all the stairs. Dean took his key out and unlocked the door. When they walked inside they seen their dad and then Caleb.

" Hey Damien." the boys said walking over to the older man

" What are you guys working on?" Sam asked looking at the news paper clips that John had spread all over the kitchen table.

" We're going to be gone on a hunt and since it's summer break you are going to stay with Bobby." John informed his boys

Sam read what he could see before his dad had put the papers in a bag. He wanted to know what they where going to hunt but then John stopped him. " what happened to your eye?"

Sam thought of what to say so that his dad would believe him and then he said " We where playing basketball in PE today and the ball hit the rim and bounced off and got me in the eye."

" you should be more careful." came Caleb's voice

" yeah I'll try to remember that."

Sam went to his room glad that they had bought that lame excuse. He couldn't believe how good a liar he was being.

-SPN-

Out in the living room John and Caleb waited to make sure Sam was in his room before they asked Dean what really happened to the kid's eye. They knew a ball didn't do that. He was good in basketball. They had to agree the boy was getting better at lying and making things up when he needs to.

" So what really happened?" John asked

" A six grader hit him." Dean answered sitting on the old brown couch that was in the living room.

" What are you going to do about it?" Caleb asked, he knew the kid so well and knew that Dean would pound on the bully

Dean looked up at his friend and gave him his cocky smile, " ohh I will teach him not to hurt my brother."

" Dean no fighting if you get in truble you're grounded." John ordered

" but .."

" we're leaving any ways, your bags are in the car."John said getting up and walking to the door

" get the runt and lets move out." Caleb said fallowing John out the door

Caleb took his jeep while the Winchesters drove the Impala to Bobby's. It was around six when they made it to Bobby's place. Bobby was working on one of the cars when he heard the sound of the Impala's engine pull into his lot. He walked over and shook hands with the two older hunters and looked at the two boys.

" Hey Bobby." the boys said and Sam gave him a hug, Dean thought he was to old for hugs so he shook hands with the man.

They walked inside and the boys took their bags out and carried the inside. While the boys where busy the men went to the kitchen and talked about the hunt. John said they would be gone for about three weeks top and that he thinks it's a banshee.

" Don't worry, Dean will keep Sammy out of truble." John added

" Who will keep Dean out of trouble?" Bobby joked

" Dean will be fine, you'll see." Caleb putted in when he seen there was going to be a fight

They got up from the table and walked to the door. Bobby clapped John on the shoulder, " be careful"

John looked at his friend and then smiled " aren't we always." He joked

" No!" Caleb said looking at the two men in front of him

The boys ran down stairs when they heard the two men about to leave. Sam ran to his dad and gave him a hug and then gave on to Caleb. He didn't want the to leave but knew they had to so that they could kill the monsters. Dean stood by Bobby watching his brother say his good byes.

" Be good for Bobby boys, we'll be back soon."

" We will dad." Dean promised

They watched as the black Impala drove off and out of sight. Bobby went into the kitchen fallowed by the two boys. Bobby expected the boys to be hungry so he made some grilled cheese. The boys ate it and told Bobby thank you before going off to bed.

-SPN-

The next day they played outside while Bobby worked on the cars. Sam wanted to play hide and seek so they asked Bobby if it was alright. He told them they could if they be careful.

" We promise." they said

" alright go on."

" Will you play to?" Sam asked looking up at Bobby with his puppy dog eyes in full blast

Not wanting to back the little boy sad Bobby agreed to play but only an hour. Dean and Sam hide while Bobby counted.

" 9..10.. ready or not here I come." Bobby called out

Bobby looked inside the house and didn't find them, he went into the basement and found Dean behind some boxes. He then looked in the front and then the back.

"Sammy you can come out now." Dean called out

" Come on Sam." Bobby yelled when the boy didn't come

They waited about five minutes but Sam never showed or said anything. " SAMMY!!!" Dean yelled

He started to panic, running all over the house, thinking of all the things that could happen to his brother. Bobby grabbed him and had him slow down. He seen the concern look in the boy's eyes. " you need to calm down and don't worry.. we will find Sam." Bobby said

" He always comes when I call him.. something had to happen to him for him not to listion." Dean cryed out not listioning to Bobby. He just wanted to look for Sam.

" He's a very good hider.. he might have hide somewhere and just can't hear us." Bobby reasoned

Just then they heard Sammy scream for them. " DEAN HELP!!."

-SPN-

That's it, hope you like it please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- Hide & Live**

**Don't own anything**

sorry about the delay My Internet went out so I couldn't go on but now that it's working again here is the next chapter. And I seen the new Friday the 13th and man was it cool and Jared was soo cute in it

**Chapter two**

" Help I'm stuck." Sam yelled trying to get his leg out

He heard footsteps coming towards him and then seen Bobby's face. " Dean over here." Bobby called and then Dean ways there. " Sammy you ok?"

" Yeah but I can't get my foot out."

With Bobby's help they got Sam's leg out that was stuck under the car pips. They didn't know how he got it in there but Bobby had to go under the car and pushed it until it was out. Sam cried when he was able to move the foot. " hurts." Sam cried

Bobby picked the boy up and carried him in side the house to the kitchen table. He took off his shoe and shock to get a look at the foot. He felt all over and then touched the ankel bone and Sam let out a scream. " Uncle Bobby that hurts."

" You sprained it but if you stay off it then it will be fine in about two days."

Sam nodded and let Bobby carry him back to the house with Dean on the side. They placed Sam on the couch so he could watch TV while his foot healed. Bobby made sure the boys where ok before he went back outside to work on the cars. Dean stayed next to Sam the whole time only getting up to get something for Sam. They ate together on the couch and at bed time Bobby carried Sam up to their room. After two days Bobby told the boys he could get up but only if he was careful of the foot. With a nod from both the boys Bobby aloud them back outside.

Sam wanted to play tag and Dean said it will be OK with him. So the whole day was played with the boys running around trying to tag each other. Bobby smiled at the sounds of the boys laughing and having a good time.

" you can't get me." Sam yelled running threw the maze of cars

" just you wait." Dean said chasing after his little brother

Sam ran around a corner and then another and right into a lady.

She was tall with black hair down her back, brown eyes, she had jeans and a blouse on with high heals.

" high little boy could you help?" She asked

" Sure, what do you need?" Sam asked looking up at the lady

" my car broke down, may I use your phone?" She stated with a smile

" sure, uncle Bobby can fix your car." Sam took the lady's hand and led her to Bobby.

" uncle Bobby, this lady wants some help." Sam called out

Bobby came out from under a car and seen the lady with Sam. He walked up to the two. " Hello how may I help you?" Bobby asked

" my car brock down and this little one said you might be able to fix it."

" sure I'll look at it." Bobby said fallowing the lady to the car.

" I don't have a phone or any money."

" That's OK you can stay here."

" Thank you, my name is Cathrin but you can call me Cat." She said with a smile

-SPN-

Dean went to Sam and seen the lady with him. There was something about her that bugged Dean and he didn't like it. He listened to what she said and then watched as Bobby walked with her. He grabbed Sam's arm and started to pull his brother inside the house after he caught her name.

" come on Sammy." Dean said

" but I want to play." he whinnied

" it's getting dark." Dean stated

Sam looked at the sky and seen that the sun was going down. So he walked back inside with his brother. A few minutes later Bobby and Cat walked inside. " so I will have your car up and running in three days."

" Thank you soo much!" Cat said with a smile

" So what do you want to eat?" Bobby asked

" How about I cook you boys something?"

She looked at the three and watched them all nod before she got to work. Bobby showed her where everything was and the she started to make dinner.

-SPN-

so how was it


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Hide & Live**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-three**

After everyone ate dinner Dean and Sam helped clean up. The boys cleared of the table. Cat washed the dishes and Bobby put them away. After the kitchen was clean again everyone went into the living room to watch some TV.

Wondering where Cat was going to sleep Sam asked Bobby.

"Bobby! Where is Cathleen going to sleep?"

Bobby looked at the little boy who was next to Dean on the floor before answering to him.

"She will get the guest room that is upstairs on the right."

Looking at the clock on the wall Bobby noticed that it was past the boy's bed time.

"Well boys its way past your bed time so lets get to it." He said clapping his hands for the boys to get moving.

The boys moaned at the thought of going to bed but did as they where told. Cat got up and fallowed the boys up the stairs.

"You get this room. Sam and I have the one down there." Dean said pointing to the room down the hall.

"Thank you Dean." She said with a smile before going into the room.

After the door closed Dean and Sam made there way to their room. Once inside the boys got dress for bed and then got in the beds and fell asleep.

-SPN-

The next day found everyone outside. Bobby was fixing Cathleen's car while the boys where playing football and Cat was watching them.

Dean tackled Sam to the ground. Then took the ball and ran to his goal making a point for his team.

"That's 5 points and I won again." Dean shouted

Sam got off the ground and looked at his big brother. "I hate this game."

"Why?"

"WHY! I'll tell you why, because you always win!" Sam snapped knowing his brother knew why

"It's not my fault your small and can't run fast." Dean said smiling at the look Sam was giving him.

"Can't we play something else or go in side for a little bit?" Sam asked

"Alright go inside and I'll help Bobby with the car." Dean sighed

Sam took off for the house while Dean made his way over to Bobby.

"Do you need any help Bobby?" He asked watching Bobby fix the car.

"Sure, Can you go and start the engine for me." Bobby said

Dean turned the key and listened to the noise that the engine made, but the car didn't start up.

"Alright Dean, that's good. Come on out." Bobby said and closed the hood to the engine

Dean and Bobby walked into the house and saw Sam on the couch watching some cartoons. Dean sat with Sam while Bobby went to wash up before making dinner.

"Dean I'll be right back." Sam said before getting up and running up the stairs.

He headed for the bathroom when he heard voices. He turned around and walked back to the guestroom to listen to the voices.

Sam could hear Cathleen's voice and the other one sounded like a man's voice. When he looked through the crack of the door he didn't see anyone but Cat.

Sam leaned on the door and it cracked making Cat look at the door. She ran to the door and opened it to find Sam standing there.

"What are you doing Sam?" She asked

"I … I … had to go to the bathroom … didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok Sam." She said

"Who where you talking to? I heard a man's voice in there."

"No one's in here, I was talking to myself, I do that sometimes when I have stuff on my mind." She answered

"Liar … I heard a man's voice!" Sam snapped

"Shut up you brat and mind your own business before something bad happens to you."

Sam took off down stairs and ran to Dean who was still on the couch watching TV.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked

"I don't like Cat, I hate her." Sam said holding on to Dean's neck.

"Why?"

"She called me a brat and she lied to me."

"When did she?"

Sam could since Dean getting mad.

"Just know, I heard her talking to someone but there wasn't anyone in her room. The door moved and she found me, I asked her who she was talking to and she said herself but it was a man's voice. She called me a brat and said that if I didn't mind my own business something bad would happen."

Cat came down the stairs and over to the boys.

"Sam I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to scar you."

Sam looked at the lady and saw how said she was. Not wanting to be bad Sam told her he was sorry to.

"Dean Can I go to my room?" Sam asked not wanting to be anywhere near Cathleen.

"Alright, want me to come with?" Dean said

"No I'll be alright, thanks Dean."

Dean watched as Sam went up stairs before looking at Cat.

"If you go anywhere near Sammy again I will not think twice hurting you understand!"

She looked at the boy and knew he meant it. "I understand."

After Dean Left to help Bobby in the kitchen Cat went back up stairs but not to her bedroom. She went into Sam and Dean's bedroom instead and found the little boy asleep on his bed.

She walked over to Sam and woke him up. When Sam saw who it was he yelled at her.

"Get out and leave me alone!"

Not liking the way Sam was talking to her, she grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed backing the boy whimper in pain.

"Now you listen to me brat! You will do what I saw or I will hurt Dean."

"Dean will hurt you." Sam snapped

"Not if I have you."

Sam kept pulling his arm to get lose but Cat was to strong for him.

"Ok, I'll listen to you." Sam finally agreed

"Good now do NOT go in my room or listen to me talking again."

"Alright just let me GO!"

She let go of Sam and walked out of the bedroom and into hers. After Cathleen left Sam got up and hid under the bed and fell asleep.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and sorry for taking so long been busy and we had a problem with the internet wire until now. Next chapter should be longer then this one.


End file.
